


Can't Lie Anymore

by shippingismyaddiction (itsmeash)



Category: Modern Family
Genre: F/M, if you don't then read with caution in case it's not the ship you like, if you know me then you'll know which, only one ship actually means anything in this story, only tagging all ships because i don't want to give away the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/shippingismyaddiction
Summary: It's killing Haley inside to keep lying like this. The truth needs to come out, no matter the consequences. And she wants it out before she gives birth.





	Can't Lie Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like how the show has gone. Therefore, when this idea hit me, I started writing it. I feel like a short fic is going to come out of this. Hopefully you will all like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH MODERN FAMILY.

Haley sits on the couch, staring at her ultrasound. Twins. She and Dylan are having twins. Well, actually... that's a lie. They're not having twins. She's having twins. Haley isn't sure how she let it get as far as she did. Other than the fact it was just easier at the time to let Dylan think they were his. But deep down Haley knew it wasn't fair to anyone to keep up the lie any longer. Dylan deserved to know the truth, and so did the real father.

Pulling out her cellphone, Haley scrolls through her contact list for the number she knows all too well. She taps on the the number and ponders what to do. Should she call? Should she text? Haley presses the call button and places the phone up to her ear. She waits with waited breath for the person on the other end to answer.

One ring, two ring, three, four...

"Hello. Haley?"

Click.

Haley chickens out and hangs up. She knows he already knows it's her. Hanging up without saying anything doesn't change that. He'll call back. Maybe not right away. But she knows he will eventually. He'll likely call in a few hours after he's contemplated all the possible reasons she'd be calling him after so many months.

Why had she kept the truth secret for so long? The truth was sure to mess up so many things. But she had to come clean. If she kept it in any longer she felt like she was going to explode. Not to mention, the longer the kept it in it was working towards affecting even more people.

Haley feels her cheeks grow wet as tears start to escape her eyes. She reaches up and wipes quickly when she hears the front door of the house open. She's not sure she's ready just yet for anyone to see her crying and ask why.

"Oh, hey, sweetie. I didn't know you were here," Claire says, walking into the kitchen and seeing her there.

Haley puts on her best fake smile and turns to look at her mom. "I felt like being home for a while."

Bad mistake.

She knows instantly that her mom knows something is up. Maybe she was crying for longer than she knew and her eyes were all red and puffy.

"You've been crying."

And Haley's assumption is proven correct.

"What's wrong?" Claire asks, making her way over to Haley.

"I messed up," Haley cries out, burying her head in the nook of Claire's neck.

"You messed up? What did you mess up?"

Haley picks her head back up. "I've been lying to everyone."

"You've been lying about what?" Claire asks, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

Something about the look on her mom's face has Haley spilling her secret immediately. "The babies aren't Dylan's."

Claire's eyes widen, but Haley can see a sparkle of happiness in her mom's eyes. But she won't question it. She already knows Claire will never be Dylan's biggest fan.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly?"

Haley nods. "They're not Dylan's, mom."

"Whose are they?"

Haley takes a deep breath. "They're..."


End file.
